Mais que Meras Aparências
by Anninha Snape
Summary: Hermione termina o colégio, depois de um agitado ano. Isso é o começo: ela é a nova professora de DCAT. Mas ainda estamos nas férias. Então, ela recebe um pergaminho, assinado por SS... Estranho, curioso. Como uma boa grifinória, ela vai querer saber o se


**Nome:** Mais que Meras Aparências

**Autora:** Anninha Snape

**Classificação: **Livre, mas tem umas insinuaçõezinhas bobas

**Sinopse:** Hermione termina o colégio, depois de um agitado ano. Isso é o começo: ela é a nova professora de DCAT. Mas ainda estamos nas férias. Então, ela recebe um pergaminho, assinado por SS... Estranho, curioso. Como uma boa grifinória, ela vai querer saber o sentido do pedido feito na carta. Feito pelo assassino do maior bruxo de todos os tempos. Ela vai saber, mas será que vai atender?

Perdoem-me a péssima sinopse, ela foi feita tarde da noite.

Terminara. O último ano de Hogwarts chegara ao fim. Os amigos enfim iriam se separar. Hermione convencera Harry a estudar naquele ano, enquanto procurava as Horcruxes. O quadro de Dumbledore não falara com eles nenhum momento sobre a morte do velho diretor. Voldemort fora vencido e Snape não fora encontrado. Em suma, muito resumidamente, porque a história começa a partir do que seria o fim para muita gente que não a conheça.

Hermione virou a nova professora de DCAT. Esse é o começo. Harry e Rony viraram aurores, mas sempre tinham tempo para visitar a amiga, afinal não estavam mais tendo que trabalhar tanto, uma vez que Voldemort já estava morto.

Ainda procuravam por Snape, mas ele parecia ter sumido. Alguns até diziam que ele estava morto, mas precisavam achar o corpo para ter certeza.

Hermione estava na sala de McGonagall tomando chá com a diretora, quando Dumbledore apareceu no quadro, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

- Nossa, que foi, Dumbie? – perguntou Hermione. – Que alegria toda é essa?

Dumbledore sorriu calmamente e disse:

- Ora, Hermione, nossa melhor aluna começará a dar aulas aqui na semana que vem. Isso não é motivo de alegria?

- Mas está alegre _demais_, Alvo – comentou Minerva, desconfiada.

- Claro.

- E então já decidiu contar o que aconteceu no dia da sua morte e como justo você não sabia que Snape era um traidor? – perguntou Minerva, que passara o último ano inteiro insistindo.

- Não – disse Dumbledore, olhando-as por cima de seus oclinhos meia-lua. – Não quero falar sobre isso. Não enquanto ninguém achar a verdade.

- Como vamos achar a verdade, Alvo, se você não nos dá nenhuma pista? Você orientou o Potter muito bem no ano passado, atrás do horcruxes, mas sempre se recusa a nos falar sobre Snape. Por quê?

- Vocês não estão preparadas para saber. Ninguém está.

- Mas o que poderia exigir tanta preparação? – perguntou Hermione com um brilho de curiosidade em seu olhar. – Não é tão complicado, é?

- Mais do que você imagina – disse Dumbledore. – Ah, eu tenho saudades desses chás... É, o Severo foi muito cruel... Podia ter me deixado beber um último gole de chá...

Minerva e Hermione se entreolharam. Dumbledore sempre tivera um humor meio estranho; era como se fizesse piada de tudo, mesmo nos assuntos mais graves.

Hermione terminou de beber seu chá e pediu licença à diretora para poder começar a organizar seus novos aposentos.

Eram nas masmorras, mas ela não se importava muito com isso. Até gostava de estar lá. Embora ainda tivesse calafrios quando passava na frente da antiga sala de Poções de Snape, se costumara perfeitamente ao ambiente das masmorras.

Arrumou todo seu quarto em pouco mais de três horas e, olhando pela janela – que dava para o lago – viu que o sol fraquinho ainda brilhava, e decidiu ir andar e pensar. Estava feliz. Tudo parecia estar dando certo para todos. Desde que Dumbledore morrera, tudo fora tristeza, mas o quadro do diretor parecia muito bem humorado e alegre; a tristeza foi passando aos poucos. Quando Voldemort finalmente foi morto por Harry, a paz reinou. Só faltava Snape e, ainda assim, imperava aquela sensação de que era mera questão de tempo; todos os comensais já estavam presos.

Ela nem se deu conta de como chegou rápido até perto do lago. Olhou para o horizonte e fechou os olhos e respirou bem fundo.

- Ah, paz! Como esperamos por você! Será que finalmente seremos felizes? Será que _eu_ vou ser feliz? Um dia, quem sabe...

Então um vento gelado bateu e ela tremeu. Era uma brisa sinistra, que não coincidia com aquele pôr-do-sol espetacular. Ela olhou em volta. Pensou ter sentido um vulto, mas logo achou que tinha ficado louca.

Avistou uma coruja negra parada no parapeito da janela de seu quarto e se perguntou de quem seria aquela coruja. Tinha certeza de que já a tinha visto, mas não se lembrava de onde. Decidiu que sua curiosidade não podia esperar muito e por isso andou o mais depressa que pôde de volta para o castelo.

Quando entrou em seu quarto, viu uma carta em cima de sua cama. E olhou para a janela, onde a coruja ainda estava.

- Esperando uma resposta? – perguntou Hermione, como se a coruja pudesse responder. Ela pegou a carta e andou até a coruja. Acariciou-a. – A quem você pertence?

A coruja emitiu um som forte; Hermione riu.

- Tá bom, tá bom, já vou ler...

Ela abriu a carta. A cada linha que lia, mais incrédula ficava.

_Prezada srta. Granger, _

_Desde já saiba que, se Dumbledore não tivesse insistido muito, eu não a teria contatado. Saiba também que não me agrada ter que pedir ajuda a você, mas devo concordar com aquele quadro: você é a única que pode me ajudar._

_Acho que a sua mente brilhante já deve ter notado quem eu sou, mas, se isso não tiver acontecido, você não terá dificuldade se se lembrar da minha letra e da minha coruja._

_O que eu preciso é que você venha até onde estou imediatamente. Não tenha ilusões de levar aurores com você; o Lorde das Trevas não escapou deles, mas eu sim, e bem debaixo dos narizes deles, que eles julgam tão melhores que o meu._

_Agora, preste atenção: vou encontrar você aí mesmo, em Hogwarts, na primeira vez, para que eu possa trazê-la até aqui. Na minha antiga sala, para ser mais exato, no meu aposento particular. _

_Não pense que faço isso por prazer, srta. Granger, mas é que devo muito a Dumbledore, embora ele pense o contrário. _

_Não espero que você entenda isso, mas acho que a sua curiosidade será o bastante para atraí-la até mim._

_Amanhã, às seis e meia da manhã. Espero que não seja muito cedo e, se for, eu realmente não me importo. Pode ir falar com Dumbledore, mas, se até agora ele se recusou a falar de mim, não será agora que vai falar._

_S.S._

Hermione olhou a coruja, boquiaberta.

- Eu... ele... _vai vir até aqui_? Ele só pode estar zombando de todos! Como... como poderia? Hogwarts é tão... tão protegida...

A ave soltou um berro; Hermione pegou pergaminho e pena, e ficou um tempo decidindo o que ia escrever.

- É loucura... – murmurou a garota para si mesma, com a pena preparada para escrever. – Mas... se roubei do armário dele no segundo ano... por que não agora?

Ela escreveu um rápido recado - "Estarei lá" – e deu-o para a coruja entregar. Atirou-se em sua cama, com o coração batendo a mil.

- Céus, será que estou traindo o pessoal daqui? Será que... o que será que ele vai fazer comigo? Para onde será que ele vai me levar? – ela deu um sorrisinho e murmurou: – Bom, _se_ ele conseguir me levar para algum lugar.

Naquela noite, ela dormiu mal. Na verdade, ela nem fora jantar. Tomou um chocolate quente logo de manhã e, respirando fundo, foi andando para aquela sala que lhe causava tantos calafrios. Já eram quase sete horas, mas não tinha certeza se aquilo não era uma brincadeira de mau gosto de algum de seus amigos. E não tinha certeza de que queria que fosse tudo verdade.

Adentrou a sala, com a varinha em punho. Nada. Caminhou lentamente para o fundo da sala e subiu as escadas que davam para os antigos aposentos de Snape. De repente, lembrou-se que ninguém tinha conseguido entrar lá. A porta estava trancada com algum feitiço misterioso. Mas foi em frente.

_Ele deve ter aberto a porta, se me quer lá_, ela pensou.

A porta estava fechada, mas ela girou a maçaneta e a porta abriu-se com facilidade. Ela teve um sobressalto e pôs a varinha em posição de ataque. Entrou no quarto com toda a cautela possível. Olhou em volta. Estava meio escuro; ela recitou o _Lumus_ e viu Snape em sua frente, sentado a uma poltrona, olhando-a com um ar de deboche.

Ela se sobressaltou para trás; ele deu um daqueles lendários sorrisinhos no canto da boca.

- Ora, ora, Granger, a curiosidade venceu o medo...

- A sua ousadia venceu as barreiras de Hogwarts – tornou Hermione, a varinha ainda em punho.

- Já pode abaixar isso, Granger, se eu tivesse intenção de lhe fazer algum mal teria sido muito fácil – disse Snape com desdém.

- A sua carta foi toda estranha, sem nexo. Chegou a me dar dor de cabeça. O que você quer?

- Ajuda – respondeu Snape simplesmente. – A vida não tem sido muito fácil para mim nesse último ano. Embora eu preferisse ser torturado até a morte pelo lorde das Trevas, Dumbledore me aconselhou a pedir a sua ajuda, antes de eu matá-lo.

- Você só pode estar louco! – exclamou Hermione enojada. – Como tem coragem de se referir a Dumbledore depois de... de... de...

- De matá-lo? – perguntou Snape, com um riso de deboche, levantando-se. – Ah, eu vou lhe explicar tudo, mas não aqui.

Snape adiantou-se para ela; Hermione recuou e suas costas bateram na porta, fechada. Ela segurou a varinha em posição de ataque.

- Não se aproxime, Snape – vociferou.

- Você veio aqui – disse Snape com desdém. – Pode ir embora, se quiser, mas não vai matar sua curiosidade.

Hermione trocou um olhar desafiante com ele, e, antes de baixar a varinha, perguntou:

- Para onde vai me levar?

- Para meu humilde lar – respondeu Snape com desdém. – Você deve ter facilidade para se localizar lá; é em um lugar cercado por trouxas. Pode fugir a qualquer momento.

Hermione desejou soltar uma maldição qualquer sobre ele, morrendo de ódio daquele deboche todo, mas se controlou, baixou a varinha e disse, muito altiva:

- Engraçado você vir pedir a minha ajuda.

Snape arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Espero ter deixado bem claro que eu preferia a morte.

E, sem mais dizer, puxou Hermione para si pelo braço e, sem dar tempo para ela se debater, aparatou com ela dali. Os dois apareceram dentro de uma casa; Hermione empurrou-o e se afastou. Tropeçou num sofá velho e caiu de bunda no chão.

- Não encoste mais em mim – ela disse, levantando-se, olhando-o com todo o desprezo que poderia existir na Terra.

- Ah, Granger, poupe-me – ele disse, indo sentar-se calmamente. – Sente-se; a história é longa.

Ela olhou em volta. Uma sala cercada de livros. Livros por toda a parte. A casa parecia ser só aquilo, nada além daquilo. Havia dois sofás, um perpendicular ao outro. Ela sentou-se naquele em que Snape não estava e olhou-o com um brilho de desafio no olhar.

- E então? Que espécie de mentiras espera pregar?

- Se não vai acreditar, acho melhor você ir embora antes que eu perca meu tempo com você, Granger – disse Snape sério. – Que você acha?

- Ah, você está perguntando a minha opinião... Decididamente, você deve estar mesmo desesperado – disse Hermione com um riso, procurando ser tão desagradável quanto podia.

Snape suspirou e olhou para o outro lado.

- Vai demorar muito a falar? – perguntou Hermione, ainda num tom que ela nunca usara. Um tom desagradável.

- Aquele velho imbecil – murmurou Snape para si mesmo. – Não sei que raios me fizeram acreditar nele...

Hermione olhou-o curiosa, perdendo a pose que forçara até ali.

- De quem está falando, Snape?

- Dumbledore, claro. Você conhece algum outro velho imbecil que acredite no melhor das pessoas?

Hermione espantou-se com o tom amargurado com que ele falara, mas foi incapaz de dizer nada.

- Imagine só que ironia: ele viu o melhor em mim, justo o assassino dele! – exclamou Snape com um tom de deboche. – Não é assim que você pensa, Sabe-Tudo estúpida e prepotente?

A grifinória teve seu orgulho atingido, e nem assim abriu a boca.

- Mas é claro que é isso o que você pensa, você e todos os grifinórios idiotas que estão me procurando... Acha mesmo que eu conseguiria entrar em Hogwarts sem que um bruxo muito poderoso me instruísse com tal objetivo, menininha estúpida?

Snape estava sendo agressivo, mas seu tom ainda era amargurado. Ela não conseguia responder; estava travada. De repente, tudo em que ela acreditara durante mais de um ano desmoronara, assim como em seu primeiro ano no colégio, quando acreditara que Snape queria a pedra filosofal para Voldemort.

- Seus pensamentos devem estar uma bagunça, mas não vou vê-los, se é o que a apavora. Apenas saiba que Dumbledore é e sempre foi o único bruxo que respeitei nessa minha vida. Nem Voldemort recebeu de mim tamanha dedicação. E só estou lhe dizendo isso agora, sua grifinoriazinha irritante, porque Dumbledore me disse que a procurasse depois que Voldemort já estivesse morto, porque você poderia me ajudar a provar que sou inocente. O velho não quer falar. Não quer falar a ninguém sobre o que me obrigou a fazer. Aparentemente, quer que todos percebam, antes de confirmar. Mas todos têm a mesma mentalidade de que o que viram é real, assim como você, Granger. É por isso que estou nesse ridículo papel, suportando seus deboches de cabeça-oca.

Hermione engoliu o choro. Mesmo depois de deixar de ser professor, ele ainda tinha o incrível poder de deixá-la derrotada. Ela olhou para baixo. Fazia sentido, claro, mas Snape enganara o próprio Lord das Trevas, por que não enganaria ela?

- Ah, eu sabia. Você é uma cética, Granger, e eu não a culpo por ser – disse Snape. – Mas talvez você queira visitar uma lembrança minha.

Hermione olhou-o estupefata; ele ia provar a ela que falara a verdade. Ele pegou a penseira e a varinha, e estava preparado para extrair o pensamento quando ela se levantou e disse:

- Não, Snape, eu não quero ver nada.

Snape olhou-a com um misto de espanto e curiosidade, mas recuperou-se rápido e disse irônico:

- Ah, você não quer ver. Talvez queira que eu ressuscite Dumbledore para que ele mesmo lhe conte essa história?

Hermione suspirou e, engolindo de novo o choro, disse:

- Ahn... não, não é isso, Snape. Eu... eu acredito no que você disse... Você está certo de novo. Sempre esteve. Sou uma cética. Uma Sabe-Tudo prepotente. Me recuso a acreditar que Dumbledore pudesse confiar sua vida totalmente a uma pessoa em quem não tivesse a confiança mais cega. Não precisa me dizer mais nada. Só diga o que tenho que fazer.

Severo Snape não esperava por aquela, mas não deixou isso transparecer.

- Ah, está melhorando, Granger. Só um ponto a deixar claro: não vou permanecer nessa casa. Vou para Hogwarts.

Hermione olhou-o com incredulidade.

- Você só pode estar louco! Estão todos o perseguindo e...

- E mesmo assim não notaram que fui eu que deixei para vocês todas aquelas pistas do paradeiro do Lord das Trevas e de tudo o que ele pretendia fazer! – retrucou Snape, impaciente. – Vou ocupar meu antigo quarto. Ninguém nunca conseguiu abri-lo, e não será agora que conseguirão.

- Vai ficar preso o dia inteiro, trancado lá?

- Como se eu fizesse algo diferente aqui – disse Snape aborrecido. – Ah, já pode ir embora, Granger, vou arrumar as minhas coisas...

- E como eu vou embora? – ela perguntou.

- Ah, é, espere, eu levo você de volta – ele disse. – Vou buscar apenas algumas coisas.

Snape caminhou para o que Hermione tinha certeza que era uma estante de livros, mas esta subiu para o teto e Snape começou a subir uma escada oculta.

- Quer ajuda? – ela arriscou, esperando uma resposta bem ríspida.

Mas ela não veio. Snape simplesmente disse:

- Suba.

Ela foi atrás, subindo por uma escada estreita e escura. Por fim, ele abriu uma porta, que dava num quarto escuro, mas amplo e bem arrumado.

- De onde vem a ventilação daqui? – perguntou Hermione olhando em volta.

- Dali – disse Snape, indicando uma pequena abertura na parede, quase uma pequena janela. Ele nem a olhou quando disse isso; apenas abriu um malão em cima da cama. – Os trouxas não vêem, ninguém vê, só quem está aqui dentro.

- Ahn.. o Ministério não rastreia as magias que você usa? – perguntou Hermione curiosa. – Como?

- Eles são um bando de imbecis. Não sabem nada de magia. Talvez um ou dois aurores conheçam algumas magias antigas que podem acabar com as defesas do Ministério, mas nem devem se lembrar delas. De resto, é muito fácil enganá-los.

Hermione pegou-se pensando que não seria muito bom se Snape não fosse do lado da Ordem, fosse mais um traidor. Snape conhecia muito dos dois tipos de magia, e apesar de ser tão arrogante e detestável, era um excelente professor.

- Ahn... o que tenho que fazer? – ela perguntou, enquanto tentava afastar da mente a sua admiração pelo homem parado ali. Sempre o admirara, mas toda a admiração parecia se reunir de uma vez só.

- Pode começar a reunir os livros daquela estante ali. São os melhores, os que preciso levar de qualquer jeito. Arrume-os como estão dentro daquelas caixas ali.

Hermione assentiu. Snape abriu um imenso armário de cedro e olhou-o. A ex-aluna olhou para lá de esguelha. Era um armário arrumado demais para um homem solteiro, e ela sabia que ele não tinha um elfo. Snape sentiu o olhar dela e olhou-a.

- O que foi, Granger?

- Ahn... nada. Desculpe. É que notei que o seu armário é arrumado – ela comentou, tentando abafar o riso.

- E queria que fosse como? Não tenho mais o que fazer; manter as minhas coisas organizadas me tira um pouco do ócio.

- Ah... me permite um atrevimento, Snape? Todas as suas roupas são pretas?

- Todas, sem exceção, e nunca terão outra cor – ele respondeu imediatamente.

Ela começou a arrumar os livros nas caixas sem discutir. Snape pegou vários cabides e enfiou tudo na mala de qualquer jeito; Hermione soltou uma gargalhada.

Snape olhou-a de sobrancelha arqueada, sério.

- O que é, Granger?

- Aprenda com a trouxa sangue-ruim aqui, Snape – ela disse sarcástica, afastando-o do malão e tirando todas as roupas emboladas de lá de dentro.

- Ei! O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Snape irritado.

- A mala não vai fechar assim – ela disse. – Tem que dobrar, assim, olha só.

Ela começou a dobrar tudo com grade rapidez e agilidade e guardou peça por peça.

- Viu só? Cabem mais coisas agora – ela disse, voltando a ajeitar os livros nas caixas.

Snape olhava-a enquanto ela dobrava tudo e, quando ela acabou, ele perguntou tão ironicamente cruel quanto podia:

- Posso guardar minhas roupas de baixo ou você vai querer fazer isso também?

Mas Hermione, em vez de se ofender, apenas disse sarcástica:

- Ah, não, acho que você consegue fazer isso sozinho.

Snape arqueou a sobrancelha, mas nada disse. Apenas voltou e abriu uma gaveta e pôs o que faltava no malão e fechou-o. Agradeceu mentalmente que a garota tivesse facilitado seu trabalho, mas não diria isso a ela.

- O que você come por aqui? – ela perguntou. – Estou com fome...

- No momento, não tem nada para comer aqui. Na verdade, não tem nada para comer por aqui nos últimos dois dias.

Hermione sentiu uma pontada no coração, mas não era pena. Recompôs-se rápido.

- Ahn, então vamos logo, né, assim dá tempo de almoçar em Hogwarts – ela disse, terminando de arrumar a última caixa.

Snape não respondeu.

- Não vou agarrar você de surpresa agora, Granger, aproxime-se.

Hermione aproximou-se. Snape fez as caixas e o malão desaparecerem e olhou-a.

- Sei que isso é constrangedor, Granger, mas você tem que se aproximar _mais_ – ele disse. – Assim.

E a puxou pelo braço com o mínimo de rispidez que podia. Ele não precisava abraçá-la, mas decidiu que queria. Estava se aproveitando da situação mesmo, e daí? Ele nunca fizera isso antes!

Hermione olhou para baixo, corando. Agora era diferente. Ele não a puxara para si de súbito e ela não se afastaria correndo depois. Snape aproximou-a de si tanto quanto podia para que ela não desconfiasse de suas segundas intenções e envolveu-a pela cintura.

Hermione corou violentamente. E rápido. Snape não poderia prolongar aquele momento; aparatou com ela dali e os dois desaparataram no mesmo quarto dele. Ele a soltou e se afastou dela, como se tivesse muito nojo de tê-la por perto.

- Isso, Granger, já pode ir procurar o que fazer – ele disse. – Quando eu pensar numa maneira de provar a minha inocência, ou algo bem perto disso, eu mandarei um recado pela minha coruja.

Hermione assentiu, um pouco confusa, e saiu do quarto.

_Ah, não vou deixá-lo passar fome..._, ela pensou. _Caramba, Mione, quando foi que você pensou que o Snape tinha aquela pegada? Nunca! Puxa... vai ser tão chato pra ele ficar lá sozinho, preso, por tanto tempo..._

Com esse pensamento, ela desceu até a cozinha. Os elfos sempre a recebiam bem, e a enchiam de comida, que ela sempre recusava, mas dessa vez ela aceitou tudo delicadamente e cuidou de pôr tudo numa bandeja. Não sabia do que Snape gostava, não sabia quanto ele comia, mas devia estar com fome.

Passou por uma passagem que pudesse evitar encontrar alguém e logo voltou às masmorras. Entrou na sala de Snape e subiu para o quarto dele. Bateu à porta. A resposta demorou a vir, mas veio. Ele mesmo abriu a porta. Olhou para ela, mas os olhos desceram para a refeição que ela trazia.

Tentou manter-se indiferente e perguntou:

- O que foi dessa vez, Granger? Não tem mais o que fazer?

Hermione engoliu em seco e disse:

- Ahn... é que você não deve comer bem há muito tempo, achei que... que pudesse estar com fome.

Com aparente desprezo – só aparente – ele pegou a badeja das mãos dela e a pôs numa mesinha.

- Já pode ir; tenho que terminar de arrumar as minhas coisas aqui.

- A comida vai esfriar – insistiu ela.

- E o que isso muda na sua vida? – perguntou Snape ríspido.

- Ahn, nada, Snape – ela disse. – Quer ajuda para arrumar as suas coisas? As minhas já estão arrumadas mesmo, já fiz todo o plano de aula e o reli umas dez vezes. Minerva já cansou de tomar chá comigo e, se não me engano, ela vai para Londres hoje para resolver uns problemas. Assim, nem precisa perguntar se eu não tenho mais o que fazer.

- Ah, mas eu é que vou ficar sem ter o que fazer se acabar isso logo – retrucou Snape entediado.

Hermione entrou no quarto e abriu a janela. A luz parecia não entrar ali havia muito tempo. Olhou para fora.

- Mas o que pensa que está fazendo, Granger? – perguntou ele naquele tom letal dele.

- Ahn... apenas pensei... talvez... talvez você possa sair à noite... é meio arriscado, mas andar em volta do castelo enquanto não tem ninguém por aqui não pode fazer tão mal. Além disso, se algum auror aparecer, eu posso distraí-lo e... sei lá, começar a fazer aquelas perguntas de sabe-tudo que você odiava tanto...

_Eu odiava as suas perguntas, Granger? Como, se eram as únicas que não eram imbecis?_, ele pensou.

- Vou pensar nisso depois – ele disse sério. – Já pode sair, estou ocupado.

- Promete que vai comer antes de arrumar tudo – ela disse.

- Isso realmente importa?

- Importa. Prometa.

Snape suspirou e disse:

- Está bem. Vou comer logo. Mas já pode sair.

Hermione assentiu e saiu. Não tinha mesmo muito que fazer. E Snape nunca deixaria de ser tão desagradável, ainda mais com ela. E novamente viu-se pensando no modo firme como ele a segurara para aparatarem... _em Hogwarts?_ Mas não se podia aparatar em Hogwarts! Estava escrito em _Hogwarts: Uma História_.

- Bom, se Snape não é detectado pelo Ministério, ele também deve saber como quebrar as barreiras anti-aparatação – ela pensou em voz alta.

- O que você disse, querida?

Hermione virou-se para trás de um salto. Era Minerva.

- Oi, professora, que está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou, um pouco atônita.

- Ah, eu tinha vindo falar com você, mas não a achei no quarto – disse Minerva. – Onde estava?

- Ah, vim andando pelas passagens, para ver se já decorei os caminhos – ela disse. Sentiu-se mal por ter mentido, mas ficou imaginando o que aconteceria com ela se alguém soubesse que ela estava ajudando Snape a ficar em Hogwarts. – Mas o que a senhora queria?

- Ah, então, queria avisar que o Potter conseguiu uma pista sobre o paradeiro de Snape... – começou McGonagall alegre.

Hermione prendeu a respiração, mas tentou se recompor logo para que a professora não notasse.

- Ah, é? Mas que bom! E o que acharam? – Hermione perguntou.

- Bom, parece que ele esteve até bem pouco tempo atrás na casa dele mesmo...

- Uau, o Snape tem uma casa, nem dava para imaginar...

- É, detectaram uma magia diferente... Sabe, o Snape é muito bom em aparatação conjunta, mas parece que alguma espécie de emoção o dominou no momento do feitiço e o Ministério detectou um vestígio muito pequeno, que estão estudando agora.

- Aparatação conjunta? – questionou Hermione, franzindo a sobrancelha. – Mas quem poderia estar com ele? Todos os comensais estão presos; o resto do mundo está atrás dele.

- Ao que tudo indica é uma mulher – disse Minerva. – Talvez uma trouxa. Tenho pena dela se ela conseguiu mesmo fazê-lo perder o controle dele... De qualquer forma, ele estava na casa dele. Se voltar, não terá como escapar.

- E é possível descobrir o destino dele? – perguntou Hermione ansiosa.

- Claro, a menos que ele tenha desaparatado em Hogwarts, o que sabemos que é impossível, não é, querida?

- É – disse Hermione um pouco aliviada.

- Bom, terei que ir a Manchester ver uma parenta minha e só voltarei na semana que vem. Até lá, querida.

Hermione trocou um abraço com a diretora e disse que ia para seu quarto. Foi mesmo.

_Ela disse "querida" vezes demais... Tem algo muito errado por aqui..._, pensou Hermione aflita. _Será que eles já descobriram? E se quiserem me usar para chegar ao Snape?_

Sentindo toda aquela incerteza, ela adentrou seu quarto e escreveu uma carta. Rasgou-a e queimou-a. Poderia ser detectada pelo Ministério.

_Pense, pense, Mione_, ela pensou.

E logo pensou em algo. Ora, era só fazer igual ao pessoal da Ordem; mandar um recado por meio de seu patrono! (ATENÇÃO: A DESCRIÇÃO SOBRE COMO A MENSAGEM É PASSADA PELO PATRONO NÃO É MINHA, É DE UMA OUTRA AUTORA DE FICS. INFELIZMENTE, NÃO ME LEMBRO QUAL É, MAS, ASSIM QUE ME LEMBRAR, TENHAM CERTEZA QUE DAREI O CRÉDITO A ELA. ALIÁS, SE ALGUÉM RECONHECER A DESCRIÇÃO, ME AVISE POR E-MAIL, QUE EU ACRESCENTAREI UM CRÉDITO LOGO NO COMEÇO DA MINHA PRÓXIMA ONE-SHOT. Obrigada).

Ela conjurou seu patrono e ele saiu pela janela.

Snape havia terminado de comer. Agradecendo aos céus pela santa que lhe trouxera o maravilhoso almoço, levantou-se e pensou num modo de agradecer sem deixar transparecer para ela que estava agradecendo.

Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela forma esfumaçada que surgira em cima de seu criado mudo. Uma lontra (não tenho certeza se era esse o patrono de Hermione) pequena brincava ingenuamente, bagunçando algumas coisas que ele havia posto lá.

Ele olhou-a pensando que raios era aquilo, e pegou a mensagem escrita que a pequena lontra trazia. Imediatamente, o patrono sumiu, e só a mensagem ficou ali.

_Snape, _

_Olha, a Minerva veio falar comigo várias coisas que direi depois. Preciso encontrá-lo; o problema é que não sei se é seguro. _

_Ela disse "querida" mais vezes que o normal, estava nervosa. Resumirei tudo e darei os detalhes depois. _

_Ela me disse que haviam tido uma pista sua. Que você aparatou com alguém da sua casa, possivelmente uma mulher e trouxa. Não sei como chegaram a essa conclusão._

_Disse também que, na hora do feitiço, você deixou alguma emoção fugir ao seu controle e por isso a detectaram. E me disse que os aurores estavam trabalhando nisso._

_Não sei por que – pode me chamar de burra se quiser – mas acho que isso é uma grande armadilha. Fui um pouco estúpida ao perguntar se tinham como saber para onde você foi, mas ela disse que não, a menos que tenha vi8ndo para Hogwarts, o que é impossível. _

_Tive uma sensação estranha, como se fossem vigiar cada um dos meus atos. Por isso não fui pessoalmente aí; mandei a mensagem pelo meu patrono, tal e qual faziam na Ordem. Não faça feitiço nenhum até eu descobrir mais alguma coisa, por favor. Seria terrível ver alguém inocente indo para Azkhaban. _

_H.G._

Snape tinha um sorriso no canto da boca, satisfeito.

_Mas que mulher inteligente_, ele pensou. _Sim, uma armadilha, é claro. Eu é que fui o estúpido da história; devia ter me concentrado melhor antes de aparatar. Dumbledore, a culpa disso é sua!_

Snape começou a arrumar suas coisas, mas logo pensou que Hermione poderia estar esperando uma resposta. Por isso, escreveu em um pedaço de pergaminho qualquer uma pequena e enigmática mensagem.

_Não se preocupe; recebi sua mensagem. Talvez estejam procurando no lugar errado, mas creio que você deve imaginar que está sob uma Imperius, certo?_

Hermione recebeu a mensagem e, quando a leu, derrubou tudo em seu quarto.

- Eu não quero ser a protegida, não quero alegar que estou sob uma Imperius só para salvar a minha pele, seu idiota, eu sei bem o que estou fazendo!

Ficou muito irritada, por isso saiu para andar. Xingando Snape de todos os nomes feios que sabia, ela saiu do castelo, observando o fim do verão no meio da tarde. O sol estava gostoso, fresco, nada muito quente.

Snape a viu. Viu-a sair andando, pela janela. Desejou poder fazer o mesmo. O vento quente do verão balançava os cabelos dela, cacheados, e dava a eles um tom especial de castanho. Parecia meio aloirado. Tentou saber o que ela estava pensando, por isso usou oclumência, mesmo àquela distância.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver o quanto ela estava irritada com ele por causa da sugestão para fazê-la sair ilesa, caso fossem pegos, mas também viu que ela havia gostado do jeito como ele a segurara para aparatarem para Hogwarts. Permitiu-se um de seus sorrisos cínicos.

Hermione não notou o quanto o tempo passou rápido; já anoitecia. Decidiu-se a ir ver Snape, mesmo sabendo que era arriscado, que podiam estar sendo vigiados.

Entrou no castelo a passos lentos e cuidadosos. Foi para seu quarto, mas lembrou-se de que ele poderia estar com fome. Ela mesma estava. Foi até a cozinha e pegou comida com os elfos, mas notou que mesmo eles estavam diferentes. Estavam ansiosos.

Fingiu não ter percebido isso e disse:

- Olhem, é segredo, então prestem atenção – ela cochichou para os elfos. – Tenho uma pessoa que não está nada bem e estou cuidando dela, mas nem ela sabe disso. E é uma pessoa boa. Ponham mais comida que eu vou levar para ela, sim?

Os elfos prenderam a respiração e olharam em volta. Sim, isso confirmou o que Hermione queria saber: estava sendo vigiada. Olhou em volt e olhou para os elfos.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou. – O que vocês estão olhando?

- Nada – disse Dobby.

Puseram as duas refeições para ela e ela saiu da cozinha calmamente, mas foi para seu quarto. Deixou tudo em cima da cama e respirou fundo, buscando concentração.

- O que fazer?

Ela sabia que ninguém poderia entrar em seu quarto; ela fizera magias irreversíveis para garantir isso. Reverter uma magia irreversível dava um trabalho de pelo menos dois meses; ninguém conseguiria em tão pouco tempo. Ela sabia que seu quarto tinha um quarto contíguo, secreto, separado do seu. Havia um armário na frente da porta. O grande detalhe é que o quadro de Dumbledore por acaso comentara sobre aquele quarto e dissera que ninguém sabia da existência dele.

- É mesmo muito inteligente! – ela comentou com um sorriso. Afastou o armário com um feitiço em adentrou o lugar que aparecera diante dela. Estava horrível, mas ela limpou tudo com magias simples e rápidas. – Ai, caramba, vou ter o Snape do lado do meu quarto, com livre acesso a ele – ela murmurou.

Ela se sentiria invadida, mas o que poderia fazer? Nada. Daria um jeito para que ele não pudesse entrar em seu quarto sem sua autorização. Além do mais, cada um dos quartos tinha um banheiro contíguo, ele poderia muito vem viver num só, até porque este outro era bem melhor que o dele.

Hermione deu alguns toques pessoais, como por exemplo, umas três estantes de livros vazias, para que ele pudesse guardar tudo.

- Agora... vejamos: como trazê-lo para cá sem que ninguém veja?

Ela olhou em volta. Ouro lampejo: uma passagem todos os lugares em Hogwarts tinham passagens. Se todos os olhos estivessem concentrados na entrada do quarto dela e ela pudesse escapar, conseguiria levá-lo para lá.

A passagem de seu quarto ficava embaixo do tapete de seu quarto. Ela afastou o tapete e abriu o alçapão. Desceu as escadas sem saber onde aquilo daria, mas não se importou com isso. puxou a varinha e iluminou o ambiente e foi andando. Ela um velho e desusado túnel, mas ela não se importou. Nunca se importara com teias de aranha e pó. Vivia em bibliotecas, não tinha como se importar com isso. e a coragem grifinória não a permitia recuar por causa de alguns ratos. Foi andando até que chegou a algum lugar. Uma escada dava para um outro alçapão.

- Ê, droga, aonde é que isso dá? – ela decidiu-se rápido e abriu o alçapão. Estava dentro da sala de Poções. A antiga sala de Poções. Snape estava lá, e olhou-a com um "Q" de surpresa.

- Ah, a sabe-tudo achou um jeito de entrar na sala – ele parecia debochar dela.

- Mas o que está fazendo aqui? Não recebeu meu recado?

- É claro que recebi, garota, mas acabei de fazer um feitiço igual ao que proíbe as pessoas de entrarem no meu quarto. Tenho mais espaço assim. E o meu laboratório está numa passagem para lá, assim terei o que fazer.

Ela entrou na sala, pois só sua cabeça podia ser vista até ali, e disse:

- Olha só, estão vigiando toda Hogwarts. Consegui jantar. Mas está no meu quarto. Estão vigiando cada passo meu. E cedo ou tarde esta sala terá que ser aberta para não dar muita bandeira.

- E o que você sugere?

- Venha comigo – ela disse. – Eu explico enquanto estivermos jantando.

E sumiu novamente dentro do alçapão. Curioso quanto ao que a mente dela poderia estar pensando, ele a seguiu.

Andaram em silêncio por todo a caminho, pois não sabiam o que estava acima deles, e chegaram ao quarto dela. Ela entrou antes e foi ver a comida em cima de sua cama; Snape entrou depois e olhou em volta com um sorrisinho enigmático.

- Olhe só, a srta. Certinha me trouxe para o quarto... – comentou com ironia.

Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante; conjurou uma mesinha e duas cadeiras. Pôs as bandejas em cima da mesa.

- Não tenho obrigação de suportar as suas ironias, Snape. Agora, sente-se e me deixe falar.

Não foi preciso pedir duas vezes. Snape sentou-se e, antes de tocar a comida, olhou para sua ex-aluna.

- E então?

- Em primeiro lugar, pode parar de fingir que não está com fome – ela disse. – Em segundo lugar, não previ que você poderia fazer uma magia para trancar uma sala que será usada durante o ano letivo. Imprudência sua. Vamos comer. Vou te mostrar algo depois e, se você entrar na minha mente, juro que vou deixar pegarem você.

Snape permitiu-se um de seus sorrisos irônicos.

- Vai me mostrar o que? – ele perguntou, sarcástico.

Hermione engasgou.

- Eu não conhecia esse seu lado, Snape – ela disse muito séria. – Esconda-o de novo. Não gosto desse tipo de brincadeirinhas nem quando o Harry e o Rony resolvem fazê-las. Muito menos você.

- Ah, fale logo, Granger – ele disse.

- Agüente a curiosidade – ela disse. – Se você sabe controlar a sua fome, parabéns, porque eu não controlo nada. Eu vou comer. Ponto final.

_Geniosa_, ele pensou. E começou a comer. Ela deu um sorrisinho de triunfo e começou a comer logo em seguida.

- Você terá que tomar cuidado – ele disse. – Alguém poderia pôr _Veritasserum_ no seu suco, só para conversar sobre mim depois.

Hermione olhou para ele e depois desviou o olhar, pensativa.

- Tem razão – ela murmurou. – Vou ver o que posso fazer.

Terminaram de comer e ela levantou-se.

- Juro que eu preferia a morte, e isso você pode ver na minha mente, que é verdade, mas não tenho escolha – ela disse. – Se você for para Azkhaban vai ser difícil te tirar de lá.

Hermione suspirou e fez a magia para tirar o armário do lugar.

Snape olhava para lá curioso, mas ainda não se levantou.

- O que é?

- Venha ver – ela disse, um pouco agressiva. Estava imaginando o que ele poderia falar.

Severo Snape levantou-se e foi até lá. Ela abriu a porta. Ele olhou para dentro e olhou para ela, curioso.

- Entre – ela disse, mais ansiosa do que ríspida. – Olha, eu tentei decorar a seu gosto, mas você pode deixar mais sinistro, se quiser.

- O que significa isso, Granger? – ele perguntou, olhando em volta.

- Exatamente o que parece – ela disse. – Não se preocupe; vou dar um jeito de você não conseguir passar para o meu quarto.

- Aha, você vai me prender – ele disse, sarcástico.

- Você já está preso – retrucou Hermione. – Além disso, tem uma passagem daí para algum lugar na Floresta Proibida, e só será aberta se você quiser. Ou seja, você vai ter como sair sem ser pelo meu quarto. Já pode ir pegar as suas coisas e trate de desfazer aquele feitiço imbecil.

Snape respondeu ironicamente:

- Sim, senhorita.

E encaminhou-se para o alçapão. Ela foi atrás. Não poderia deixá-lo demorar muito tempo.

Ajudou-o a levar tudo para o quarto e deixou-o desfazer o feitiço da sala. Ela se encarregou de fechar e lacrar o alçapão e torná-lo invisível. Ninguém poderia passar por ali. Ninguém que não fosse ela ou Snape.

Chegaram ao quarto dela outra vez.

- Pronto – ela disse, sentando-se em sua cama. – Ainda não arranjei um feitiço pra te deixar só no seu quarto, mas amanhã mesmo vou ver isso. Até lá, gostaria que você me respeitasse.

- Mas sem dúvidas, Granger – ele disse.

E passou pela porta. Hermione disse que não ia pôr o armário no lugar ainda, mas cuidou de trancar a porta. E foi ao banheiro para tomar banho e tudo mais, antes de dormir. Pôs a camisola desejando muito que Snape não aparecesse; teria vergonha de estar vestida daquele jeito na presença dele. Era uma camisola preta, longa, de seda, com duas alças finas.

Pôs a cabeça para fora e olhou para o quarto. Aparentemente, seguro. Pegou um livro sobre DCAT e sentou-se em sua cama. Cobriu-se com o lençol e acendeu o abajur. Começou a ler.

Passava de meia-noite quando ela sentiu sono. Fechou o livro e colocou-o no criado mudo. Apagou o abajur e deitou-se. Fechou os olhos. Só pelo fato de pensar em Snape dormindo no quarto ao lado seu sono passou. Lembrou-se de Minerva dizendo que tinha pena da mulher que conseguisse fazer Snape perder o controle. E depois pensou que era por causa de alguma emoção qualquer que Snape cometera a imprudência de se deixar rastrear. Tentou imaginar qual era a emoção, mas não se lembrou de nada além do desprezo e da ironia dele. Se isso pudesse fazê-lo perder a concentração, ele já estaria morto, então ela pensou que ele tinha simulado muito bem qualquer coisa que estivesse sentindo.

Não ousaria imaginar o que. Ele não sentiria gratidão em relação a ela. Não sentiria nenhuma espécie de amizade. Não sentiria nenhum tipo de amor. Atração, talvez? De todas, era a mais possível, mas ela lembrou-se do que McGonagall dissera e afastou a possibilidade. Se ele tivesse mesmo perdido o controle, o que poderia acontecer?

Ela virou-se para o outro lado. Seu sono desaparecera completamente. Sentou-se e acendeu o abajur. Seus pensamentos iam e vinham de uma vez só.

_Esse desgraçado tá entrando na minha mente_, ela pensou. _Por que mais eu veria tantas coisas nada a ver? Seu maldito imbecil, pode aparecer aí na porta. Já que está curioso, temos mesmo coisinhas a esclarecer. _

Hermione esperou. Se ele não aparecesse, seria covardia e, para alguém que fizera papel de espião duplo, a covardia não combinava muito. Esperou. Viu a porta abrir-se. Snape parou a ela. Estava vestido ainda.

- Você é bem engraçada – ele comentou irônico. – Pensei que tinha dito para eu não entrar aqui.

- _Não entrar sem a minha autorização_, eu disse – retrucou Hermione. – Mas você anda entrando na minha mente e eu não gosto disso.

- Ah, não pude evitar. Tive que ver o que a levou a acreditar em mim antes de ver a minha lembrança que eu ia mostrar.

- Mas você não achou a resposta, porque eu vi de tudo, menos isso – ela disse.

- É verdade – ele disse calmamente, encostando-se no batente da porta.

Ela sentou-se melhor na cama e o lençol escorregou para a cintura dela; Hermione viu o olhar de Snape percorrer seu corpo antes de voltar aos olhos dela. A ex-aluna se cobriu. Severo Snape soltou uma risada sarcástica e sem emoção e disse:

- A culpa não é minha, Granger, foi você que me chamou.

Hermione suspirou.

- Olha, eu só queria que você parasse de entrar na minha mente. Eu não gosto da idéia de _você_ ver o que eu penso.

- Ah, pode deixar – ele disse. – Mas talvez você queira saber o que foi que desestabilizou a minha concentração hoje de manhã.

- Você deve ter visto as minhas divagações...

- É, eu vi – afirmou Snape. – Estavam indo por um bom caminho, mas você começou a tentar adivinhar o que eu sentiria e o que eu não sentiria em relação a você. Adivinhações erradas, eu devo dizer.

Hermione olhou-o sem saber o que dizer. Ainda segurava o lençol na altura de seu pescoço.

- Que parte eu errei, exatamente?

- A maioria – ele disse sério. – Mas acho que não tenho vontade de dizer quais foram os seus erros. Basta dizer que você faz uma idéia muito errada de mim. Já posso voltar para o meu quarto, Granger?

Hermione suspirou.

- Essas sua ironias me irritam.

- Eu já sabia disso. Algumas ainda fazem você chorar.

Muito irritada com todo o deboche dele, Hermione levantou-se e partiu para cima dele com os punhos fechados, socando o peito dele – que era onde ela alcançava.

- Seu idiota, imbecil, desgraçado, mal-amado, frustrado, estúpido, grosso, insensível, narigudo e cruel! – esbravejou Hermione avançando com agressividade.

Severo Snape apenas se defendia e recuava e tentava impedi-la de continuar batendo nele (êêêê, cena clichê em fics, viu!).

- Granger, você enlouqueceu? – ele perguntava.

Mas ela nem ouvia. Continuava a xingá-lo e a agredi-lo, cada vez mais agressiva. O ódio ainda não passara.

- Eu te odeio! Por que você tem tanto prazer em me fazer mal? O que eu te fiz? – esbravejava a garota, que não era mais bem uma _garota_.

- Granger – ele disse, já encostado na parede de seu quarto, sem ter mais como recuar. – Granger..._ Granger_!

Ele segurou os dois braços dela com firmeza, mas procurando não machucá-la. E sacudiu-a.

- Quer se controlar, Granger? – ele perguntou, ainda sacudindo-a. – Não venha você me dizer tudo o que eu sou. Você ainda se esqueceu de dizer _traidor, assassino _e_ sozinho_.

Hermione olhou-o, assustada. Recuperou a consciência de seus atos e ficou desconcertada.

- Me desculpe... – ela murmurou. – Eu... eu não queria... É que é tão... tão difícil ser tratada como menos que lixo...

Ela virou o rosto. Tinha começado a chorar. Snape suspirou.

- Isso, agora eu sou o monstro e você é a frágil – ele disse, mas ainda não soltara os braços dela.

Hermione agora tinha o olhar baixo.

- _Eu_ sou o monstro e _eu_ sou a frágil, Snape. Você está nessa por mero acaso – disse a ex-aluna. – Me desculpe, foi um ódio fulminante.

- Entendo – disse Snape. – Já senti isso muitas vezes, acredite, mas não parti para cima de ninguém. Destruí a minha casa várias vezes, mas nunca bati em quem estivesse no meu caminho.

- Ah, eu me odeio às vezes!

- Mais do que me odeia? – perguntou Snape, em um tom zombeteiro.

- Ah, inferno! – disse ela irritada. – Vou continuar batendo em você, seu narigudo de uma figa, até você parar com isso! Eu odeio as suas ironias! Sempre querendo me agredir, me ofender, me machucar! O que eu te fiz? Me diga: o que eu te fiz?

Ela voltara a se debater para tentar avançar para ele, mas ele não a soltou.

- Granger, pare com isso – ele disse, segurando-a com mais força do que desejaria.

Ela gritou.

- Ai, seu grosso, você está me machucando!

- Agora você vai me ouvir, Granger – ele disse, invertendo os papéis. Virou-a e encostou-a na parede onde estivera encostado antes. – Você está acostumada a ouvir o que gosta; é uma jovenzinha mimada e mal acostumada. Sempre exagerei nas minhas críticas a você e sempre exigi mais de você do que de qualquer outro aluno, mas isso é porque detesto ver um potencial mal explorado. É claro que eu perseguia você; você é grifinória! Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu já havia notado que você aceita os desafios. Cada vez que eu via algum defeito em você, você ia atrás e melhorava. Resultado: olha só como você é hoje! Uma chata, quase tanto quanto eu, mas que faz tudo certo, milimetricamente planejado.

Hermione olhava-o, espantada.

- Não pense que eu não a admirava, Granger, qualquer professor se envaidece quando vê um aluno interessado em sua matéria – ele acrescentou.

Hermione tinha a respiração descompassada; não esperava ouvir aquilo.

- Não é _prazer em destruir_, como você disse, é _interesse em ver melhoras_, Granger. Mas reconheço que não sou a mais agradável das pessoas. Agora, se não se importa...

Ele pegou-a pelo braço e arrastou-a para o quarto dela.

- Assim está melhor, antes que eu faça algo que eu não devia fazer – ele disse. – A propósito, bela camisola, Sabe-Tudo.

E fechou a porta. Hermione ouviu a porta do banheiro dele bater e o chuveiro ser ligado. Ela ainda tinha a respiração descompassada; seu cérebro tentando assimilar tudo o que tinha ouvido.

Olhou-se no espelho. Agora aquela camisola lhe parecia mais do que muito justa; parecia uma forma de atrair. E o que estava dentro da camisola também. Deitou-se na cama e apagou o abajur. Ainda podia ouvir o barulho do chuveiro. Pelo volume de água que caía, o banho parecia ser frio.

Instintivamente, ela se cobriu mais. Snape tomando um banho frio depois de ter estado tão perto dela e ter reparado em seus trajes a deixava alarmada. Respirou fundo e procurou buscar o sono. Demorou a achá-lo, mas achou-o.

Era bem cedo de manhã quando Hermione se levantou e pôs seu robe branco, de seda também. Pôs os chinelos e, abrindo a porta do quarto devagar, saiu. Foi para a cozinha, onde encontrou elfos domésticos fazendo contabilidades na despensa.

- Posso pegar um café da manhã? – ela perguntou.

Três elfos correram e começaram a enchê-la de comida. Para disfarçar, ela disse que não precisava ser tudo aquilo, mas mesmo assim, eles lhe davam várias coisas. Fingindo que não conseguiria comer nem a metade, ela foi para o quarto.

Ao chegar lá, arrumou a mesma mesinha da véspera e esperou. Snape não iria demorar muito. Entrou no banheiro para se trocar e pôs roupas bem velhas, das desgastadas.

Quando saiu, quase deu um grito ao encontrar Snape parado à porta.

- Quer me matar de susto, Snape? – ela perguntou.

- Não, não. Eu já sabia que você estava acordada. Eu a ouvi abrir a porta na surdina.

- Ah! E se eu estivesse me trocando aqui fora? – ela perguntou irritada.

- Ora, Granger, você não faria isso sabendo que um ex-comensal da morte está no quarto ao lado – retrucou Snape, sarcástico.

Hermione suspirou e sentou-se à mesa.

- Anda, vai logo. Enquanto não começam as aulas dá trabalho trazer as refeições; quando começarem vai ser mais fácil.

Snape sentou-se à mesa e começou a comer com ela.

- E aí? – ela perguntou. – O que você vai fazer hoje?

- Talvez organizar os meus livros... _de novo_ – ele disse. – E você?

- Ver os planejamentos de aula – ela respondeu. E abriu um sorriso tímido antes de acrescentar: - _De novo_.

Snape deu um sorriso no canto da boca.

- Parece que estamos ambos entediados... A diferença é que você pode ter um ataque de loucura e ir ver o que tem no fundo do lago negro. Eu, nem isso – ele suspirou entediado. – Às vezes eu penso se não seria muito melhor morrer logo, em vez de ficar escondido. Se os dementadores me pegassem logo, seria tudo mais fácil. Minha vida está um inferno. Dia após dia, à toa, sem fazer nada, como um perfeito inútil. Claro, eu já sabia que não serviria para nada quando essa guerra acabasse, mas, se ao menos ainda pudesse dar as minhas aulas...

Ele parou de falar e fixou o prato. Hermione, mesmo se lembrando do inferno que fora a sua vida por causa dele, não tinha como se esquecer as confissões dele na noite anterior, por isso levantou-se e disse:

- Bom, já que eu ia rever meus planos de aula, tive uma idéia. _Você_ pode revê-los e me dizer o que acha. Que tal lhe parece?

Os olhos de Snape brilharam de modo que ela nunca pensou que veria. Era como se... como se ele estivesse _alegre?_ Impossível!

- Querendo ou não, chato ou não, injusto ou não, você ainda tem mais experiência que eu. Tanto na área de trabalho quanto com alunos, então... Ah, espere um pouco.

Ela correu para um armário cor-de-marfim e abriu-o. Era um armário de roupas, mas havia uma gaveta cheia de papéis – extremamente organizada – que ela abriu. Pegou uns três pergaminhos e entregou-os a ele.

Snape abriu um e leu-os com toda a atenção que conseguia. Hermione sentou-se e ficou a observá-lo, às vezes desviando os pensamentos para alguma outra coisa qualquer. Tentava imaginar o que ele diria.

Quando ele finalmente terminou, disse:

- Bom, ficou realmente bom – ela espantou-se com a declaração. – Mas receio ter um ou dois pontos a _comentar melhor_.

Hermione conjurou pena e pergaminho e preparou-se para escrever. Snape ajudá-la era estranho, mas também era uma excelente experiência.

- Bom, primeiro, não precisa de toda essa introdução para o estudo das criaturas noturnas. Pessoalmente, acredito que as que atacam de dia são piores, porque não se importam em serem vistas. Uma aula de introdução já basta.

Hermione assentiu enquanto escrevia furiosamente; Snape prosseguiu:

- E, mais um detalhe: esse livro que você indicou só pode ser achado em dois lugares: no treinamento de aurores e na minha sala, portanto não é muito aconselhável mandar os alunos comprarem. Tenho umas três bibliografias apropriadas e um exemplar de cada uma. Quem sabe se você puder lê-las depois e escolher uma delas.

Hermione assentiu com um sorriso e escreveu isso também.

- Snape, você pode ser um cavalheiro – comentou ela, sarcástica. – Inesperado. Muito inesperado.

- Bom, se eu fosse ríspido, talvez você não me trouxesse mais o que fazer – justificou ele. – E então meus dias seriam mais longos e tediosos do que já são.

Hermione fez uma cara de brincalhona com uma espontaneidade que Snape nunca imaginaria ver nela para ele e disse:

- Bom, se você continuar sendo bonzinho comigo vou te deixar corrigir algumas lições, mas só algumas. Só porque deve ser muito engraçado te ver rindo.

Snape deu um sorriso cínico no canto da boca, mas nada respondeu.

- Bom – Hermione guardou os planejamentos onde estavam. – Vou dar uma volta pelo castelo. Quem sabe acho algum lugar na floresta, perto da passagem, aonde você possa se esconder caso esteja dando um passeio e algum auror o aborde.

Severo Snape assentiu e disse qualquer coisa sobre ir ler e trancou-se em seu quarto. Nunca esperaria tamanho cuidado por parte de um aluno, muito menos por parte _dela_.

Abriu um livro, o primeiro que pegou, mas não estava lendo. Seus olhos corriam as palavras, mas não eram capazes de absorvê-las. Ainda estava pensando no rosto sinceramente risonho de Hermione. Pensou que, se soubesse o quanto aquela expressão o encantaria, teria feito Hermione rir em vez de fazê-la chorar tantas vezes.

Ela saiu andando calmamente em direção à Floresta Proibida, pois sabia exatamente onde a passagem que saía do quarto de Snape ia dar. Ia andando sem pensar e sem ver o caminho. Sabia apenas que queria poder ajudar, e da melhor forma possível.

Andou até lá. Construiria uma cabana por perto, envolveria-a num feitiço para que só ela e Snape pudessem vê-la. Snape não era muito romantizado, mas ver as árvores poderia ajudá-lo a quebrar o tédio. Ele poderia querer inventar alguma nova poção, ou qualquer coisa assim.

Mas ela não viu que havia algo – ou melhor, _alguém_ – a espreitá-la. De repente, vários aurores a cercaram, apontando suas varinhas para seu peito. Ela olhou-os assustada.

- Mas... o que significa isso?

- Você está sendo acusada de ajudar o maior traidor, Severo Snape – disse Rony, dando um passo à frente.

Hermione olhou seu amigo com um ar incrédulo.

- Rony? Sou eu, a Mione, a sua amiga! Que você acha?

- Não me venha com essa. O Ministério identificou que foi você que aparatou com o Snape da casa dele. Rastreamos tudo, você veio com ele para Hogwarts; ele não pode ter saído da propriedade ainda. Vasculhamos tudo, cada centímetro, deixamos vários feitiços, só falta o antigo quarto dele e o seu quarto. Acho que você não chegaria a levar o Snape para o seu quarto, mas temos que verificar.

Hermione olhou-o e depois olhou em volta. Estava incrédula.

Rony lançou um feitiço nela que ela não teve tempo de defender.

- Mione, você tá ajudando aquele traidor?

Hermione se sentia normal, mas logo imaginou que feitiço era. Era um que a faria falar a verdade. Ela respirou fundo e procurou responder logo:

- Não estou ajudando traidor nenhum.

Era a verdade. Os outros se entreolharam meio desarmados, mas um dos aurores, com um sorriso malicioso, perguntou:

- Você está ajudando _Severo Snape_?

Hermione prendeu a respiração.

- Ora, você não ouviu a Mione dizer que... – começou Rony.

- Ela disse que não está ajudando nenhum traidor. Mas e se Snape a tiver convencido de que não é traidor? – sugeriu o outro auror. – Parece absurdo, mas não é impossível.

Todos os outros voltaram a encarar Hermione.

- Você tá ajudando o Snape, Mione? – perguntou Rony.

Ela não tinha o que fazer. Se falasse, seria a verdade. Tinha que pensar num artifício, e decidiu pelo mais comum de todos: fingiu tontura.

- Mione, você tá bem? – perguntou Rony, correndo para ampará-la.

- S-sim – disse ela, com fingida tremedeira. E, tornando sua voz mais agressiva, disse, naquele tom em que uma pessoa se faz de ofendida começando a dizer inverdades. Soltou-se dele e começou a gritar: - Estou ajudando o Snape a provar que ele não é traidor. Tá certo que ele matou o bruxo que eu mais admirava no mundo, mas isso não importa, né, Ronald? O que importa é que eu estou ajudando o homem que mais me maltratou e humilhou a ter uma vida menos escondida, sendo que tá todo mundo atrás dele! E por que tudo isso? Porque eu sou maluca! Doida! Doente mental!

A súbita grosseria dela fez os outros recuarem um pouco; afinal, era uma das bruxas mais poderosas do século. Até se esqueceram do feitiço, que demoraria pouco mais de meia hora para parar de fazer efeito.

- Mas vocês querem saber se eu o levei para o meu quarto – disse Hermione, fazendo-se de inconformada. – É claro que eu levei! Querem ir lá ver?

Ela deu meia volta e andou a passos decididos de volta para o castelo; todos a olhavam e foram atrás dela. Rezando para que Snape não resolvesse matá-la de susto, caminhou tudo esperando que ele visse a mente dela.

Chegaram à frente da porta do quarto. Hermione abriu-a e deixou que todos os quinze aurores entrassem antes dela, e entrou depois. Não havia ninguém lá e, para sua imensa alegria, o armário estava na frente da porta que dava para o quarto de Snape.

Ela cruzou os braços e encostou-se na porta.

- Pois bem; vasculhem tudo.

Os aurores, sem a menor cerimônia, começaram a revirar o quarto, atrás de qualquer vestígio de uma presença masculina ali, mas nada. Hermione verificou que não havia mais vestígio nenhum de refeições no quarto, nem de mesinha, nem de nada assim.

Eles olharam dentro do armário, embaixo da cama, afastaram tapetes, mas nem o alçapão eles puderam ver, por causa da magia que ela usou para envolvê-lo.

- Vejam em cima da cama, também, eu poderia tê-lo deixado esperando por mim – debochou a garota.

Um pouco envergonhados, eles pediram desculpas e começaram a sair do quarto. Rony disse:

- Me desculpe, Hermione. Acho que você estava sob uma _Imperius_ quando ajudou o morcegão a vir para cá. Eu não podia desconfiar da sua lealdade a...

- É, não podia mesmo! – esbravejou ela. – Não confia em mim e nos meus julgamentos! Que espécie de amigo você é? Saia daqui!

E bateu a porta na cara dele. Trancou-a e sentou-se em sua cama, suspirando aliviada.

Viu o armário se mover e viu a porta do quarto ao lado ser aberta. Snape apareceu e comentou:

- Parece que seus planos não foram bem sucedidos.

Ela estava meio ofegante por causa de todos os berros e limitou-se a olhá-lo, antes de responder com ironia:

- De nada.

- Ah, é, obrigado. E devo dizer que a sua representação foi brilhante. Quase fiquei convencido de que você estava mesmo ofendida. Que belo modo de se desviar do feitiço!

Hermione olhou-o com incerteza e corou levemente.

- Tá falando sério ou eu vou ouvir um comentário irônico agora?

Snape suspirou.

- Granger, eu sei que você não espera nada que não seja o pior de mim, mas dessa vez eu falei a verdade.

- Ah, obrigada – ela disse, constrangida. – Se você fosse preso por burrice minha, acho que eu passaria o resto da vida me xingando de "anta", ou de "mula", ou de qualquer coisa equivalente.

Snape observou-a por um tempo e, com um sorriso maroto perguntou:

- Você gostou ou não de aparatar comigo para Hogwarts?

Hermione corou violentamente e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Maldito! – ela exclamou. – Você já deve ter visto os meus pensamentos, pra que me pergunta? É só pra ficar zombando de mim?

Ela olhou para a janela; Snape quis corrigir-se. Poderia abordar qualquer mulher facilmente, mas não conseguia com ela.

- Não era para zombar de você, Granger. Talvez queira fazer a experiência de novo...

- Para onde? Você é louco? Quer ser encontrado?

- Talvez meu tédio termine. Foi interessante observar você preocupada comigo.

Hermione pegou um vaso de cima de seu criado mudo e lançou-o nele. Se Snape não tivesse se desviado a tempo, teria sido acertado em cheio na cabeça.

- Seu desgraçado! É por isso que você tá sozinho! Só sabe debochar, mesmo dos que estão ao seu lado! Saia daqui! AGORA!

Snape não obedeceu. Não a obedeceria. Olhou-a sério e disse:

- Não estou debochando. Eu só disse o que penso, como é raro eu fazer. Gostei de ver você preocupada comigo, mesmo que só pela ética moral. Desde que Dumbledore morreu, não tem ninguém que demonstre nada em relação a mim a não ser ódio. Você conseguiu demonstrar nojo, desprezo, raiva, ressentimento, mágoa, já é alguma coisa. Conseguiu até sorrir sinceramente. E, se não me engano, teve também um... _lapso_ de atração física.

Hermione fez-se escarlate e olhou para o outro lado. Assumir que tinha pensado em Snape de um modo diferente, pensado nele como _homem_, nem que fosse por poucos segundos, a deixava vexada. Agora, ver que ele sabia disso, era cem mil vezes pior.

Ouviu o farfalhar da capa dele se aproximando; ouviu-o sussurrar bem perto de seu ouvido:

- Saiba que às vezes me pego pensando em você, Granger, desde que a reencontrei ontem.

Ela estremeceu; não se atreveu a olhá-lo. Snape permitiu-se um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Ela estremecera. Hermione sentia a respiração quente dele em sua nuca; estremeceu outra vez. Afastou-se e foi para o outro lado do quarto.

- Ah, que vamos fazer agora? – ela perguntou.

Snape suspirou. Não se virou para ela ainda. Olhou para fora pela janela.

- Acho que seria divertido ir para Azkhaban... Mudaria a merda da minha rotina.

Hermione virou-se para ele com uma expressão incrédula.

- Você está louco, Snape! Estão todos procurando por você!

- E ainda não me pegaram. Quero sair daqui, quero andar por aí. E estou indo.

Ele encaminhou-se para a porta; ela se colocou entre a porta e ele e disse:

- Vai ter que passar por cima de mim.

- Teoricamente, não seria difícil – ele disse, em tom sarcástico.

Hermione disse:

- Vai fundo, então – ela disse, desafiante.

Snape aproximou-se lentamente, mas sem abandonar aquele passo firme. Hermione tremeu e recuou até encostar-se à porta, mas ele não parou. Continuou avançando.

- Você não parece muito apta a me impedir de sair, Granger – ele disse, irônico.

Ela sacou a varinha e apontou para ele.

- Vamos ver, Snape – ela disse, desafiante, mas ainda se encostando muito à porta.

- Ora, e que feitiço você vai lançar em mim, Granger? – perguntou Snape, em seu mesmo tom sarcástico.

Ele parara por alguns segundos, mas logo voltou a avançar. Ela encostou a varinha na altura do peito dele, mas ele, com um tapa, lançou a varinha longe. Puxou-a pelo braço para si de uma vez só e beijou-a. Hermione não tinha como se desvencilhar mesmo que quisesse; ele ainda a segurava pelo braço. Quando ela correspondeu ao beijo, ele a envolveu pela cintura, logo depois de ter soltado os braços dela.

Hermione chegou a abraçá-lo, a passar as mãos pelas costas dele, cobertas com o sobretudo, mas logo se deu conta do que estava fazendo e afastou-o de si. Olhou-o, visivelmente confusa.

- Que foi? – perguntou Snape, cínico. – Qual é o problema?

- Você é o Snape – ela disse, não sabendo o que sentir.

- E você é a Granger – retrucou Snape, entediado. – Mas qual é mesmo o problema?

- Não posso ter um caso com você! – exclamou Hermione, com cara de nojo, mas nojo de si mesma, e não dele.

- Por que não? – perguntou Snape, muito cinicamente.

- Porque... porque... – Hermione hesitou. – Está bem; não tem um motivo concreto. É só que... _não dá_!

Snape olhou-a calmamente.

- Negue que você gostou – disse Snape desafiante.

Hermione pareceu ter levado um tapa.

- O que? Eu não... Se você ler a minha mente juro que te mato!

- Ah, não preciso ler mente de ninguém para saber que você gostou, Granger... Venha aqui, pare de frescuras...

Ele aproximou-se dela outra vez; ela saiu do caminho dele e voltou para perto da janela.

- Não. A nossa relação é profissional.

- Se eu não fosse tão educado teria feito você mudar de idéia ontem à noite mesmo. Adorei a sua camisola. Diga, Granger: você vai usá-la de novo hoje à noite?

Hermione corou violentamente e desviou o olhar.

- Eu vou ver o que eu ia ver antes e não pude por causa daqueles aurores idiotas.

Ela se dirigiu para a porta apressadamente; Snape deu um sorriso maroto para si mesmo, mas deixou-a ir. Quando ela abriu a porta, no entanto, havia um auror de plantão, e viu Snape ali.

O auror não poderia ver nada do que se passara lá dentro por causa do feitiço, mas o auror podia ver agora que a porta estava aberta.

Hermione estacou; Snape puxou-a pelo braço para dentro, mas deixou a porta aberta.

- Você sabia que ele estava aí fora – ela murmurou entre dentes.

- É, eu sabia – disse Snape calmamente.

O auror já havia chamado reforços e todos os aurores que estavam perto apareceram ali.

Snape puxou a varinha e apontou-a para Hermione, fazendo de conta que fazia algum feitiço. Rony e Harry chegaram naquele momento e viram a cena.

- Seu maldito desgraçado, estava usando a _Imperius_ nela, não é? – perguntou Harry irritado.

- Mas é claro – disse Snape cinicamente, antes que Hermione dissesse qualquer coisa. – Mas estou cansado de me esconder. Será divertido passar por um interrogatório em Azkhaban, afinal.

Hermione, morrendo de ódio de ser tratada como uma flor, de repente lembrou-se que, se estivesse presa, não poderia ajudar Snape. Engoliu a raiva e fechou os olhos. Fingiu tontura e levou as mãos à cabeça. Depois olhou Snape com um ar de puro pavor e espanto e procurou a varinha nas vestes.

- Calma, Mione – disse Rony. – Ele não vai te fazer nada.

- Ah, é porque vocês não sabem o que eu estava prestes a mandá-la fazer – disse Snape, com um ar debochado.

Hermione fez cara de desentendida.

- Você esteve sob o comando dele desde ontem de manhã – disse Rony.

Ela fez uma cara inconformada e nojo misto de espanto e sentou-se na cama, olhando para o nada, séria, como se estivesse pensativa. Os aurores lançaram feitiços em Snape e o algemaram. Desapareceram com ele; só Harry e Rony ficaram.

- Me desculpe, Mione, eu devia ter notado que você estava sob uma Imperius, mas é que tava tão convincente como você...

- Rony, seu idiota, sabe o que poderia ter acontecido? – perguntou Harry.

Hermione fez uma careta e disse muito falsamente:

- Não quero nem imaginar... Que nojo! aquele morcego!

_Que tem aquele beijo delicioso e aquela pegada que ninguém mais tem_, ela completou mentalmente.

Ela suspirou. Não poderia deixar que os aurores levassem Snape para ver o dementadores.

- Já estou bem – mentiu Hermione. – Vocês têm que trabalhar e eu também. Já podem ir. Acho que... que tenho que falar com o professor Dumbledore. Licença.

Ela saiu de lá. Não se importava que Harry e Rony ficassem em seu quarto; eles que revirassem tudo. Ela foi direto para a diretoria, disse a senha e subiu as escadas correndo. Entrou na diretoria e viu Dumbledore conversando animadamente com o professor Dippet do quadro vizinho.

- Dumbie, tenho que falar com você – ela interrompeu sem a menor cerimônia.

- Essa grifinória mal educada! – ralhou Dippet.

- Dumbie, eu já estou ajudando o Snape, mas é muito difícil sem ter por onde começar.

Todos os quadros se viraram para olhá-la, inclusive o de Dumbledore.

- Ah, então você ajuda o grande traidor – comentou Dumbledore com aquele ar enigmático do original.

- Olha, Dumbie, estou sem tempo para os seus joguinhos – disse Hermione.

- Não há joguinhos, Hermione – disse Dumbledore. – O que a levou você a ajudá-lo? Desistiu da Ordem?

- Ele me disse que você não quer falar a verdade – disse Hermione séria.

- E você acreditou nele? – perguntou Dumbledore em um tom zombeteiro.

Hermione olhou-o com um ar enigmático e, por um momento – enquanto todos os quadros riam dela – ela não soube o que dizer. Mas logo recuperou a postura e disse:

- Acreditei. Acho que todos merecem uma chance, Dumbie – disse a ex-aluna. – E você também achava isso. Você sempre vê o melhor nas pessoas, mas é capaz de ver os defeitos delas. Se você achou que Snape merecia uma chance, é porque ele merecia. Não acho que ele tenha traído a Ordem. E recentemente descobri uma coisa nele, que acho que é a mesma coisa que você descobriu. Eu vi os olhos dele brilharem quando o deixei ver os meus planos de aula. Ele gostava do que fazia. Ele gostava de você. Por mais que ele seja um bom ator, por mais que saiba enganar a todos, ele não poderia simular aqueles olhos, que eu _nunca_ tinha imaginado que veria brilhar. Você pode debochar o quanto quiser, mas não vou entrar no seu jogo. Ele é culpado da sua morte, mas inocente de traição.

Um silêncio mortal se fez naquela sala. Agora, todos os diretores de Hogwarts olhavam para o velho Dumbledore, que tinha um semblante sério.

- Você realmente acredita em tudo o que você disse? – perguntou o quadro.

- Em cada palavra, se não eu não teria dito nada – ela disse muito segura de si.

- Eu sabia que seria você – disse Dumbledore. – Eu mandei ele te procurar, sabe, mas dei uma espécie de lista. Você pode escolher qual dessas pessoas procurar. Havia umas dez. Ele escolheu você, apesar de saber que você o odiava. Ele escolheu certo. Era justamente quem eu queria que ele escolhesse. Não havia mais ninguém que aceitaria ouvi-lo antes de entregá-lo. Eu sabia disso. E, pelo visto, ele também. Ele confiou em você antes de conhecer você tão bem quanto eu conhecia. Severo também sempre confiou no meu julgamento; é por isso que só ele poderia fazer o que fez. Era o único. Mais ninguém poderia me matar e continuar trabalhando para a Ordem sem ninguém saber. Era o único que tinha como conseguir confiança total de Voldemort. Só vencemos por causa dele.

Hermione abriu um sorriso e disse:

- Eu sabia! Eu... eu sempre soube...

- Sei disso, criança. Mas por que você veio me procurar?

- O Snape... ele está cansado de tudo... entediado. Ele... ele se deixou levar pelos aurores agora há pouco. E eu não faço a menor idéia do que fazer!

- Diga-me, Hermione, vamos ver se você sabe: qual é o sentimento que eu sempre disse que resolveria todos os problemas e todas as dúvidas? – questionou Dumbledore, olhando por cima de seus oclinhos meia-lua.

- _Amor_ – respondeu Hermione automaticamente.

- Isso. Problema resolvido.

- Mas como? – perguntou Hermione.

- Você vai saber – disse Dumbledore calmamente. – Você sempre sabe a resposta.

- Não! – ela gritou, quando Dumbledore se levantava para deixar a moldura. – Não dessa vez... Eu não sei...

Dumbledore sorriu para ela e disse:

- Vai saber; e será a tempo.

- Como assim, _a tempo_? – ela perguntou.

- Os presos que não respondem aos interrogatórios são mandados para as celas e para os dementadores no dia seguinte – disse Dumbledore calmamente. – Severo sabe disso. Mas ele deve estar mesmo cansado de viver, como eu estava. É só que... você pode mudar isso, não? Se provar que ele é inocente, ele poderá ser livre e até voltar a dar aulas em Hogwarts...

E deixou a moldura. Hermione olhou para o chão, sentindo o desespero de não saber o que fazer invadir-lhe a alma.

- Não pode me deixar sozinha – ela disse. – Não pode deixar sobre mim a responsabilidade de salvar a vida de um inocente!

Mas em sua cabeça ouviu a voz de Dumbledore, serena, que lhe dissera uma vez "Se você não pode, quem pode?"

- Hermione Jane Granger, vai lá – ela disse para si mesma. – Você vai dar um jeito.

Ela respirou fundo e ergueu a cabeça. Saiu da sala a passos largos. Estava decidida.

Logo que saiu das terras de Hogwarts, desaparatou para aparatar em Azkhaban. Nem se deu conta de quanto tempo estivera conversando, o tempo passara rápido demais; já anoitecia.

Estava do lado de fora e teria que passar pela segurança. Decidiu entrar como desculpa de ir ver Harry ou Rony. Passou fácil pela entrada, pois todos a conheciam. Ouviu comentários sobre Snape:

- Parece que ele não disse nada...

- É, o Potter tá furioso...

- Estão pensando numa pena forte o bastante para ele... Aquela traição não tem perdão de jeito nenhum...

Hermione seguiu. Passou pela recepção, pois sempre ia ver seus amigos na sala deles. Mas tomou um rumo diferente.

_É impressionante como ser amiga do Harry faz tudo ser mais fácil... Eu nunca teria chegado tão longe sem ter indicação de alguém daqui de dentro_, ela pensou. Pela primeira vez reparou o quanto a sala de Harry era longe da recepção. Logo viu o que queria ver: uma estreita abertura na parede que dava para o lado das celas. Os dementadores estariam lá; sempre estavam, mas ela podia passar invisível aos olhos deles. _O amor resolve todos os problemas e dúvidas_. Fechou os olhos e pensou em Snape. Puxou a varinha e executou um feitiço especial. Teria que localizar Snape sem ser vista pelos dementadores.

Foi andando de olhos fechados. Não viu nada. Não sentiu o frio que se fazia. Não percebeu todos aqueles dementadores a rodiá-la. Tinha que encontrar Snape. E era o que faria.

Até que sentiu que devia parar e o fez. Viu-se frente a frente com uma porta metálica que devia ter uns cinco centímetros de espessura. Olhou a tranca. Ora, trancas nunca haviam sido um problema para ela.

- _Alorromora_ – recitou.

A porta abriu-se fácil.

_Claro, quem chegaria até aqui com tantos dementadores de guarda sem conhecer esse feitiço antigo?_, ela pensou, orgulhosa de si.

Abriu a porta silenciosamente e olhou para dentro. Aquela visão a chocou. Nunca imaginou que veria Snape tão machucado e sangrando tanto. Também nunca imaginara vê-lo vulnerável. Sentado no chão, fitando o nada, sem perspectiva nenhuma. Quando ela entrou, ele olhou-a. Ela fechou a porta e andou para ele.

- Você é melhor do que eu pensei – ele comentou. – Com quem teve que transar para te deixarem passar?

- Não seja cruel – ela disse, fazendo uma mesura. Não conseguia ser ríspida vendo-o tão vulnerável. – Eu sou a Sabe-Tudo grifinória, esqueceu? Não precisei de nenhum truque sujo para chegar aqui.

- Ah, deve estar feliz em me ver assim, não? Acredite, seus amigos estão, foram eles que fizeram isso, cada um de uma vez.

O tom dele era amargurado. Ela sentou-se sobre os calcanhares ao lado dele, e tirou uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos dele.

- Vou tirar você daqui e vou provar que você é inocente – ela disse. – Tudo isso antes de você ser morto pelos dementadores amanhã de manhã.

Ele afastou a mão dela de si e disse:

- Ah, sim. E depois vai sair daqui sem ser considerada louca.

Hermione suspirou.

- Olha, Snape, eles não vão te trazer jantar, que eu sei. Não estou em perigo até amanhã de manhã.

Ela olhou em volta e viu uma bacia com água.

- Serve – ela murmurou para si mesma.

- Nem dá pra fazer magia aqui dentro – ele disse. – O que você está pretendendo?

- Acha que vou deixar você todo machucado, Snape?

- E o que você pretende? – ele perguntou, entediado.

Ela levantou-se e pegou a bacia e levou-a para perto de onde ele estava.

- Não temos panos limpos aqui – ele disse, sério, com ar de deboche.

- Cala a boca – ela disse, séria.

- Faça eu me calar – desafiou Snape.

- Tá bom – ela disse.

E, sentando-se em cima das pernas dele de frente para ele, beijou-o. Extremamente espantado pela atitude dela, ele nem pensou em recusar o beijo. Abraçou a cintura dela, aproximando o corpo dela mais do seu; ela, no entanto, interrompeu o beijo.

- Isso, boquinha fechada – ela disse, saindo de cima das pernas dele.

Snape olhou-a, um tanto estupefato. Ela tirou o casaco e rasgou-o.

- Tenho pano sobrando; olha só – ela disse.

Ela molhou o pano na água. Abriu o sobretudo dele devagar e tirou-o, deixando-o de lado. Fez o mesmo com a camisa. Snape, ainda sem reação, só sabia ajudá-la a despi-lo. O tórax estava marcado pelas torturas da mesma tarde; ela começou a passar o pano molhado pelo sangue parado nas feridas.

Snape demonstrou uma expressão de dor, mas não gritou.

- Calma, isso arde mesmo – ela murmurou, perto do ouvido dele, como se alguém pudesse ouvi-los ao vivo.

- Estou acostumado à dor – ele retrucou.

Olhava-a admirado. Observava-a cuidar dele, sem saber o que dizer. Fazia tempo que ele não sabia o que dizer. Sempre tinha uma resposta para tudo, um comentário cruel que fosse, mas dessa vez tudo parecia ter sumido. Ela viera atrás dele até em Azkhaban!

Os braços, o tórax, as costas, ela limpou cada mínima ferida. Nas pernas não havia nada. Quando terminou, afastou a bacia e olhou em volta.

- Bom, não sei exatamente o que dizer – ele começou. – Obrigado, eu acho.

Hermione sorriu.

- De nada. Agora, é a sua vez: o que você achou do meu jeito de fazer você calar a boca?

- Uma técnica muito interessante – ele disse, sério. – Mas não estou completamente convencido da eficiência dela. É melhor você testar outra vez.

Hermione gargalhou.

- Ah, acho que não preciso convencer ninguém de nada, não é, Snape? A não ser de que você é inocente.

- E como pretende fazer isso? – ele perguntou. – Você tem até daqui a sete horas, sabia disso?

- Claro. Mas já tenho uma idéia.

- E qual é?

Hermione riu.

- Não pode fazer magia! Não vai saber!

- Talvez você precise aperfeiçoar a sua idéia, Granger. Vamos, diga logo.

Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele:

- Como mestre em Poções, você poderia fazer uma vaga idéia, não?

Snape olhou-a, mas uma vaga idéia se passou por sua cabeça.

- Eles não vão acreditar em você, Granger.

- Mas eles não vão precisar acreditar, Snape – disse Hermione com um sorriso de mistério.

Snape olhou-a e seus olhos desceram por todo o corpo dela; ela corou.

- Você é muito descarado, Snape – ela comentou.

- É você que está me provocando, Granger – retrucou Snape, voltando a olhar para os olhos dela. – E está fazendo de propósito dessa vez; não é como ontem, que você estava inocente no meio das minhas fantasias...

Hermione ficou ainda mais vermelha.

- Pare com isso – ela murmurou, muito sem graça. – Nunca tinha pensando que você sabia deixar uma mulher constrangida. Lembrando da minha época de escola, então, acho muito mais estranho ainda pensar que eu te beijei...

Snape deu um sorriso maroto.

- Tem outras coisas que você nunca deve ter imaginado que eu faria – considerou ele.

Hermione desviou o olhar. Snape era mais direto do que ela jamais esperaria. E não perdera aquele ar de superioridade e de pleno domínio da situação que ele sempre tinha.

De repente, sentiu Snape, com um movimento rápido deitá-la no chão e mantê-la presa a ele pelos braços. Ela assustou-se, pois não esperava por aquilo.

- O que você vai fazer agora, Granger? – perguntou Snape. – Como estou um professor muito magnânimo hoje, vou lhe dar as opções. Primeira: você pode tentar se debater e vai continuar se debatendo por muito tempo. Segunda: você pode desistir de se debater e começar a me xingar. Terceira: você pode ser minha prisioneira por um pequeno espaço de tempo, e prometo que será bem tratada.

Hermione não estava acostumada à ironia dele usada para uma situação _daquelas_, portanto não soube como reagir. Ia falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu. Sentiu a mesma atração que antes por Snape. A atração. Mas ela não estava sozinha. Hermione sentia qualquer coisa que a movia a ajudar Snape, mais do que a obrigação moral. Não estaria trancada numa cela com ele, sozinha, se fosse pela simples obrigação moral. E ele parecia saber disso.

Ele foi se abaixando lentamente. Hermione virou o rosto.

- Ah, você quer assumir o controle da situação – disse Snape, que parecia se divertir. – Não vai, Granger. Tente fazer eu me calar de novo.

Ele virou o rosto dela para si, mas com uma delicadeza insuspeita nele. E beijou-a. Não tinha mais a mesma agressividade de antes, a mesma necessidade absurda. Era o mesmo beijo quente, mas não era desesperado. Até que ela sentiu as mãos dele passando por suas pernas de forma mais ousada do que qualquer outro homem já passara antes, e desvencilhou-se dele. Sentou-se no chão, meio desajeitada.

- Eu... tenho que ver com o Harry um jeito de...

- Faça isso depois, ele disse, de joelhos, na frente dela. E puxou-a para cima, fazendo-a ficar de joelhos também. E abraçou-a pela cintura e beijou-a. Hermione não tinha como evitar; queria continuar lá, mas afastou-o outra vez.

- Olha, Snape, você tá muito engraçadinho, mais do que imaginei que poderia ser – ela começou. – E sei que não adianta esconder de você que eu quero. Mas vamos fazer uma coisa: não force nada. Tenho mais em que pensar agora. – Ela sentou-se no chão, encostada na parede a um canto, e ficou olhando para o chão.

- Sempre mais em que pensar – ele disse. – É por isso que estou aqui, sozinho mesmo com você. É só por isso que estou sempre sozinho. Sempre mais em que pensar.

- Olha, Snape, eu tenho que te tirar daqui e, mesmo não sendo da sua prezada casa nem tendo o seu prezado puro sangue, eu não desisto por nada e sempre consigo o que eu quero. É assim. Não está satisfeito, ótimo, mas não me atrapalhe. Tenho que pensar. Pronto. Sem discussão.

Snape olhou-a, mas viu que ela estava certa. Sentou-se ao lado dela; a moça olhou-o, desconfiada, e ele perguntou:

- Não posso ficar nem perto de você?

- Ah, pode – ela disse. E voltou a encarar o nada. Estava fazendo contas. Uma série delas. Probabilidades. Cálculos longos. E feitiços. Pensando em vários.

Até que acordou de seu transe. Olhou para Snape, que a observava em silêncio.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou.

- Sempre gostei de ver você pensando... Aqueles desafios que eu lhe dava... você sempre tinha resposta para eles! E quando decifrou a minha pista sobre as Poções quando estava atrás da pedra filosofal com aqueles dois cabeças de bagre, então? Devo imaginar a sua cara. Tão pouco tempo atrás... E você cresceu, mas não mudou quase nada.

Hermione sorriu.

- Bom, você ainda está como eu me lembro, só que mais perto.

E riu.

- Olha, quando você voltar pra Hogwarts, eu falo pra Minerva te dar o cargo de DCAT... Você merece. Posso ensinar Poções ou alguma outra matéria por aí. Ouvi dize que o Slughorn não quer mais dar aulas esse ano...

Snape não respondeu. Pensar naquilo como algo possível era bom demais pra ser verdade. Para ele parecia apenas um sonho distante, que jamais seria alcançado.

Hermione fechou os olhos. Pôde se concentrar de tal modo a prestar atenção nos passos do lado de fora e nas coisas que havia em volta.

- Vou falar com o Harry agora mesmo – ela disse, decidida. – Ninguém merece essa tortura que é a incerteza. Só confie em mim, Snape.

Ela abriu a porta e saiu. Snape nem teve tempo de dizer nada. Não que fosse conseguir dizer, mas não sabia se ela conseguiria... Se _ele_ conseguiria olhar para aqueles olhos mais uma vez.

Passaram-se duas horas sem sinal de ninguém. Passaram-se mais horas ainda; ele adormecera. Abriu os olhos quando os raios de sol estavam começando a surgir no horizonte.

- Granger, não conseguiu nada?

Sua pergunta não ficou muito tempo sem resposta. Logo ouviu um som de passos de salto alto se aproximando. Passos dela. E a viu abrir a porta.

- Você enlouqueceu, Granger? Está quase na hora de eles virem!

- Não está não – ela disse. Trazia chá e algumas torradas numa bandeja. – Convenci o Harry a esperar mais. E, como é ele que manda...

- O Potter ainda não desenvolveu um cérebro funcional o bastante... – comentou Snape, aceitando as torradas e o chá. – Onde você consegue essas coisas?

- Snape, eu sou a Hermione Granger – ela disse calmamente. E sentou-se na frente dele, enquanto ele comia.

- Bom, algo que comer antes de morrer parece uma piedade muito simples – considerou Snape. – O maldito Dumbledore era um velho egoísta; ele achava que tinha que morrer, que já tinha ajudado demais. Seria útil se ele tivesse escolhido outra pessoa para matar ele... Bom, na verdade...

- Ele não podia, não é? – perguntou Hermione com um sorriso enigmático.

- Não, não podia – disse Snape. – Quem mais seria capaz de vigiar os passos do Lorde das Trevas e deixar todas as pistas para os membros da Ordem sem ser pego? Quem além de mim? Não tinha como, não é?

- Não, não tinha – disse Hermione com um sorriso doce.

- Mas o que é agora, Granger? – perguntou Snape, meio mal humorado. – Se de repente senti vontade de contar justo a você o que aconteceu naquele dia e...

Snape se interrompeu. Compreendera. Finalmente. Hermione abriu um sorriso mais largo ao ver que ele tinha entendido.

- Seu pequeno demônio! – exclamou ele. – Como é fria e calculista!

- Eu sou uma boa aluna, Snape – ela disse. – E você sempre foi frio e calculista quando precisava ser. Aqui estou.

A porta foi aberta. Harry e Rony vinham, muito sem jeito, observar a cena. Eles tinham visto tudo pelo lado de fora, por causa de alguns feitiços simples. Eles mesmos haviam tirado a varinha de Hermione e posto o Veritasserum no chá. E eles a haviam seguido até lá e a feito entregar a pequena refeição a Snape, por sugestão dela, que aparecera com aquela teoria maluca de uma hora para outra, como sempre. E estava certa outra vez.

- Acho que devem desculpas a alguém – disse Hermione.

Snape levantou-se. Apesar de não estar em seu melhor estado, não perderia sua altivez por nada.

- Ahn... desculpe, Snape, eu não... eu não tinha como saber que Dumbledore... – começou Harry, esperando ouvir a fria cortada de uma vez só.

- Tem razão, Potter, você não tinha como saber – disse Snape. – Ninguém tinha. É por isso que eu tenho que fazer o mais difícil. Porque você não teria essa capacidade, teria, Potter?

- Olha aqui – começou Rony.

- Ah, não, não, chega! – exclamou Hermione pondo-se entre eles. – Vamos embora daqui, Snape. Assunto esclarecido, qualquer coisa, as minhas lembranças da conversa com o Dumbie já devem bastar para que vocês provem a todos que o Snape não é traidor. Agora, acho que ele tem que descansar, depois de ontem.

Ela saiu da cela; Snape deu um sorrisinho de triunfo e saiu atrás dela, deixando Harry e Rony muito irritados. Mas não havia o que fazer.

- Quer desaparatar comigo para o meu quarto, professora Granger? – perguntou Snape, num sussurro, alcançando-a.

Hermione parou e virou-se para ele.

- Só se você prometer parar de ser tão malvado comigo – ela disse, com um sorriso.


End file.
